Harry Potter and the Mustards Plus superman
by Elky.And.The.Rupert.Obsession
Summary: The Mustards a.k.a me and my superhero group go to hogwarts! Rating for brief nudity, its sirius girls.
1. The BLACK Dog

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Superman, Tom Welling, Rupert Grint (unfortunately), Naloo, and Fungi. … But I DO own Elky, Yam, Rofine and Starsa!**

**Yam: No you don't!!!!!!!**

**Elky: shut up**.

----

At Dumbledores Funeral.

Ron and Hermione were hugging. Harry was Emo. Ginny was checking Harry out. The less important people I don't feel like typing were sad.

Than a big BLACK dog came out of nowhere!

"Oh my goodness it's a big BLACK dog!" said Seamus.

"IM ALIVVEEE" said Sirius like Mooshu in Mulan.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Shrieked Harry like a little girl

"What? Did you think I was dead or something?"

"Well, yeah, I thought you were dead!!! You fell behind that curtain and never came back!!!" Harry said while everyone else was still staring at the naked Sirius.

"Its not like that curtain was poisonous! It was JUST A STOOPID CURTAIN!!!! But it was my cover from Azkaban for a year or two. I didn't contact you because you left me stupefied behind the dang curtain!!!" Yelled the agitated butt-naked guy.

"I thought you were dead!!!! It's Tonk's Fault!!! She said to leave you there!!!"(Pointing at Tonk's)

"I don't care, blame me, it's all my fault, just PLEASE put some clothes on!!!!!" Yelled Tonks

"What? OH MY GOD!!!!! I'M NAKED!!!!!!!" Sirius bellowed as he pulled McGonagall in front of him to cover his naked front as everyone else throws his or her robes at him.

"So….what was the point of you coming here?" shouted a mysterious voice from the crowd

"Oh, right" He said while putting one of the robes on, "I came here to ask why on earth are you having a funeral for Dumbledore?"

"Because he's dead?" Luna asked stupidly.

"Look again!"(Pointed to Dumbledore behind him) Everyone in the crowd gasps.

"I did die Luna, but J.K. Rowling decided to bring me back to life because this is the seventh and last book and all." Dumbledore said.

Everyone now forgot all about Dumbledore being dead and they started running and screaming "Sirius Black! He's come to murder us all!!!

"OK…" Sirius said.

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND YOU WILL WAKE UP WITH AT LEAST $1 IN THE BANK**


	2. The Mustards

Later at Hogwarts everyone within a million mile radius were lined up while Dumbledore chose who got to go with him on his secret adventure. All of the wizards were excited to see who got to go while all of the muggles were wondering what the heck they were doing at a hidden school none of them had ever heard of.

"I choose Luna, Neville, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Tonks, Alan Rickman, Yam, Elky, Rofine, and Starsa." Was all Dumbledore had said to stir up the crowd.

"The Mustards!!!" said a voice

"Who are the Mustards?" said another voice

"Elky, Rofine, and Starsa are the coolest superheroes ever!!! Yam's just the sidekick/ photographer." Said a voice

"Oh, but who's Alan Rickman" said another voice

"The guy who pretends to be Snape, but he's actually nice." Said a voice.

"Enough talk, let's go" shouted Dumbledore over the noisy crowd

"You mean I have to travel with all those freaks?" Harry said as Rofine flew past him knocking him down. "Nevermind."

Then the chosen people were off towards the unforbidden forest that was on the other side of the school from the forbidden forest. The whole entire way Yam was taking pictures of everything, Dumbledore was going on and on about the horcruxes, Tonks was hitting Sirius yelling "why the heck did you let me believe you were dead?," Ginny and Harry were talking, Neville and Luna decided to date, Ron and Hermione were shyly talking, Alan Rickman was confused repeatedly whispering "they don't exist," and Rofine, Elky, and Starsa were flying above them playing tag.

No one noticed when Ron and Hermione slowly drifted away from the crowd and got lost in the woods. No one even noticed when Rupert Grint and Daniel Radcliffe joined them in their attempt to find the horcruxes.

**REVIEW AND YOU GET A PAT ON THE BACK!**


	3. 2 Harrys and 2 Supermans?

**W00T SNOW DAY **

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Smallville, Or Superman**

**So yeah new chapter.**

**Oh, yeah just thought I would let you guys know, I'm Elky.**

"Theres two Harrys!" Shrieked Neville. When everyone heard that they turned around and saw the sexy Daniel and Rupert standing there.

"YES SOMEONE I KNOW!" said Alan Rickman.

"Man the other Harry is hott." Said Ginny Happily.

When Elky, Rofine and Starsa looked down to see what the commotion was about, Elky saw Rupert and said, "Wow this Ron is way sexier".

"Does he have a brother?" Said Rofine.

Yam took a picture of them.

"Hey Rupert, love me or you live in my closet forever." Said Elky.

"Your too sexy to lock me up in your closet" Rupert said "I love you Elky."

"I love you too Rupert!" Elky said.

Than out of Nowhere Superman and Tom Welling flew in.

"Where was that shrieking coming from!" Said Superman.

"Hey who are you?" Said Tom Welling.

"I'm Superman!" Said Superman.

"No, I'm Superman!" Said Tom.

"Well, my costume has a big S on it so that makes me Superman!" Said Superman.

"Yeah well, I save lives and people call me Superman so OHHHH" Said Tom.

While they were arguing over who is the real Superman, Starsa was having an internal conflict.

While they were arguing over who is the real Superman, Starsa was having an internal conflict, who was hotter?

"They are both good looking." Said Starsa with tears forming in her eyes.

**In Starsas Mind!**

**Key!**

**Superman #1 (Superman)**

**Superman #2 (Tom)**

Superman #1 is so hott.

But Superman #2 is sexy!

Superman #1 has a kid.  
Superman #2 dated that itch with a b Lana!

So did superman #1!

Superman #1 is kind of old.

Superman #2 doesn't make any money!

Superman #1 does have a job.

Superman #1 loves Lois.

Superman #2 doesn't 

**Back To Harry Potter Land**

"What's wrong with Starsa?" Said Rofine.

"I don't know, but with the way she's looking at the Supermen she's probably deciding whose hotter!" Said Luna.

Everyone gave Luna a funny look.

"No way, that can't be it" said Tonks.

"Wait where's Hermione and Ron?" Said Sirius.

**DUM DUM DUM **

**Will Starsa ever choose which Superman she wants. What ever happened to Hermione and Ron?**

**FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, BY LEAVING REVIEWS!**


	4. Love is in the air

"Wait. There are people missing? I'll find them!!!" Shouted Tom.

"No, _you're_ not superman! I'll find them." Declared Superman.

"No, me!!!"

"No, me!!!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"ME!!!!!!!!"

"ME!!!!!!!!"

Meanwhile, up n the sky…..

"Rofine!!" Shouted Starsa, still freaking out.

"Me!" shouted Tom.

"Yeah?" Asked Rofine.

"Help me choose! I already love them both! HELP ME CHOOSE!!!!" Starsa screamed.

"Me!" yelled Superman.

"Okay. Go with the younger one, he will grow up to be the older one, that way you end up getting both. Plus, you can watch him so he won't grow up to fall in love with Lois." Stated Rofine, all matter-of-factly.

"You're a genius!!!!!"

"I know."

"Me!" shouted Tom.

Harry, getting annoyed by all the 'Me!' shouting said "Why don't you both go find them together and leave me alone!"

Upset that Harry was so rude to the loves of her life, Starsa flew by and tied his shoe laces together so quickly that Harry didn't even notice.

Then the Supermen came back carrying Aston Kutcher with them.

"I found him" declared Superman

"No, _I_ found him!" said Tom.

"Uhmmmm, that's not my brother." Said Ginny

"Give me!!!!!!" Shouted Rofine, flying towards Ashton.

"You're Rofine! The superhero!" said Ashton.

"And now you're Rofine the superhero's boyfriend!" Rofine announced.

"Cool, more publicity!"

"I'll forgive you for that comment because your hott."

"Hey Tom, are you going to ask me out or what?" Starsa wondered.

"Will you go out with me Starsa?"

"Love to, but first you have to officially change your name to Clark Kent."

"My name _is_ Clark Kent, I just tell people that I'm Tom Welling, it's a double-alter ego."

"Cool, maybe I should get a double-alter ego too."

"No," interrupted Elky, "that's WAY too confusing."

"Yeah, you're right."

After being annoyed be all the shouting and confusion for some time, Dumbledore finally speaks up, "Everybody shut up! We need to find those horcruxes!"

"You know," Says Luna, thinking about random stuff, "Voldemort is probably way more dangerous than Lex Luther."

"Really?" asks Superman, "I'm leaving then." And he does.

"I'll never leave you Starsa." Tom says.

"I'll never leave you Elky." Rupert says.

"I'll never leave you Rofine." Ashton says.

"I'll never leave you Luna." Neville says

"Why'd you leave me Sirius?" Tonks asks.

"I'm leaving you Harry, I like Daniel better" Ginny says.

"I hate you Daniel" muttered Harry.

"Don't blame me; blame yourself for being a non-hott, non-sexy, weird emo." Daniel states.

As if in slow motion, Harry raises his wand, ready to use it against Daniel, when Yam swoops by and steals it.

"Don't hurt Daniel! I like taking pictures of him! He's better-looking than you'll ever be!!!" Shouts Yam

"That's it!!!! On to the next chapter so we can find those horcruxes!" Shouts Dumbledore.


End file.
